The adventures of Fluff and Star
by sinxs
Summary: A zorua and a eevee are in the forest exploring when all of a sudden they get caught by a trainer...or do they... Its not gonna be long since all the hating,if you dont like it then just get out and dont review just stop.Now Discontinued...May come back to it 1 day again but for now its done.Nutellawaffles13 is now having the story so he/she will now be the one who writes it not me
1. Chapter 1 The eevee and the zorua

This is my first fic so go easy on me. X3

**Bold**=moves

_Italics=thoughts_

Underline=telepathy/talking through minds.

One day a female Zorua named Star and a male Eevee named Fluff that was a bit shorter than Star went exploring in the was strange but calm while Star was outgoing and fun but sometimes Star wanted to go to the Old Chateau,Fluff wasnt all up for it but his older brother Shadow a umbreon who was two years older than both of them convinced Fluff to on their journey to the Old Chateau Star triggered many traps trainers put to capture them so Fluff had to go take her out and everytime she triggered a trap Fluff just saw a male trainer camping out so Fluff told Star,"Dont make any noises or we can get caught," But as thoughtless as Star was she yelled in his ear,"WHAAA-," before she finished the yell Fluff put his paw over her mouth keeping her trainer turned to look around once he heard the noise but Fluff was quick to react and hid Star up a tree to hide her while he was ready for a was on the tree just looking at Fluff to attack but he didnt,he patiently waited for the trainer to come the trainer never came close to Fluff so their was no was looking at where he was camping at and saw a Espeon,Infernape,Buneary,and a wanted to just go hug the Buneary to death and she did ignoring what Fluff told she was getting close to the camp the Espeon saw her and used **Pyschic** to knock her into a saw what just happened and so did the trainer but Fluff reacted really fast and shot the Espeon with a **Shadow Ball** in his Infernape went to go help the Espeon out while the Ralts and Buneary just stood there went to go hide then saw the trainer approaching trainer was wearing a Red hat,Black coat that wasnt buttoned, a White T-shirt, Black pants,and light blue Infernape shot a **Flamethrower** while the Espeon used **Pyschic** to throw rocks at Fluff, Fluff was using quick attackk to dodge all the moves but he was getting tired and was losing alot of Espeon then stopped attacking and just went back to camp.A though went over Fluff thinking "_Why would the Espeon stop?_" and then he got hit with a **Flamethrower**.Fluff was badly burned but still able to battle but then the Infernape used **Mach Punch** into Fluff's face and he was sent flying back into a tree.

Ima leave you at a cliff hanger for now but i promise more chapters will soon arrive.


	2. Chapter 2 What's gonna happen next?

Oh yea i forgot the Disclaimer thingy on the last chapter so ummm.

***DISCLAIMER***i dont own pokemon

**bold=****moves**

_**italics=**__**thoughs**_

Underline=telepathy or talking through minds

_underlined__italics=__POV_

(stuff that i think or stuff)

_Star__'__s__POV_

"_im__watching__Fluff__getting__beat__up__but__what__can__i__do__?,"_Just then i see Fluff flying back into a tree but still able to fight.

_Fluff__'__s__POV_

"_im__fighting__a__overgrown__flaming__ape__,__what__can__i__do__to__beat__it__!?"_Just then a thought came into my head it was stupid but I had no other choice so i went for it.I used **Double****Team** to get the Infernape confused and then shot multiple **Shadowball****'****s** to his direction but as i saw he just shook it off.I saw the Trainer in a distance now and thought where Star was and saw her still on the tree scared.I thought to myself "_If__i__can__keep__this__up__any__longer__this__overgrown__ape__is__gonna__get__tired__at__one__point__but__im__getting__tired__myself__"_ before i knew it all my copies were gone and left to see the Infernape having no damage done while i'm beaten then the trainer threw a pokeball at a tree then I realized that Star was there.I lunged myself towards the trainer about to fight him but i was stopped by the Ralts who was using **Pyschic**to hold me back.I was there floating in the air watching Star about to get captured.

_Star__'__s__POV_

I was looking down watching Fluff battling for his life but he had no then i felt something touch me and i saw it was...a pokeball. I yelled as soon as i got sucked into the ball and started thrashing around hoping I can get out and luckily I got out uncaptured then I tackled the trainer with **Quick****Attack** and the Espeon saw (i need to give them names) and used **Psychic** to launch me thing i knew I was flying through the air hoping i would live to see the light of day thing i knew i was in a tent and i recognized the pokemon as Shadow the asked me some questions of what happened and how was i just flying through the air and hit a tree but still i forgot that 1 person,its like i just got amnesia,but all i remember is that it was a eevee.

_Fluff__'__s__POV_

I watched in horror as i saw Star flying back the way we came Ralts but me down and i was growling with trainer turned around and looked at me calmly while i looked like a eevee with rabies without the got a pokeball from his belt waiting for the chance to throw it at me and i knew he got it he isnt clever.I just stood there angry but calm and turned to find Star but he threw the pokeball at me and I knew one thing,I was caught.

Ok so this chapter may be better than the other but still had some flaws if you catch some owell review and i may get back at you.


	3. Chapter 3 Fluff talks to the team

**Disclaimer**I dont own pokemon

**Bold****moves**

_italics__thoughts_

_underlined____italics____POV_

and a new 1~ color'ed when time skip.

_Fluff__'__s____POV_

Its been a day since the incident and i still havnt talked to any pokemon in this trainer's party,come to think about it I never heard my trainers name but i wont find out,till then ima observe his team.

Days Later

(still at fluff's POV)

Its been a few days and i found out the genders by their voices the Espeon is a female,the Infernape is male, Buneary and Ralts are female so, and i beleive the Espeon is the oldest and the Ralts is the is in his teenage years and im suprised by that and the Buneary is just a few weeks younger than me.I decided to talk to the Espeon first since im a Eevee and she's a eeveelution.I had to have some courage but no luck i couldnt bear talking to trainer's name is Sean or something i didnt catch it good.

_Star__'__s____POV_

I found out who the eevee was his name is Fluff and so far we beleive he's dead so we are planning a funeral.I dont have much memory of him but I hope he has a good after life.I ran to my room to see if there's any memories and i saw many picture of me and a eevee together. I assumed it was a childhood friend but i swear i know him from somewhere then I yelled,"DAMNIT WHO IS HE!"then I remembered me parents were home so I jumped into my bed and pretended i was soon as they left i kept looking and then i saw a picture of me and the eevee in a fight and wondered if any of this is real or day of the funeral there was no body of him so we all assumed a cannible ate him which is quite sad but i felt like he meant were going on and they still havnt found the body i met some of my friends who said i used to hang out with him,then a thought hit me,the eevee from the picture is him!

_Fluff__'__s____POV_

I was going to Eterna City now with my new trainer but i still didnt feel comfortable with him but i trusted the days went on i decided i would talk to the Espeon as you can see i was anti social with the other pokemon one day i had the courage to go to her and we socialized for a hour then i heard Ralts and Buneary say,"Ooo Crystal's got a boyfriend~ wait till i tell Jack he's gonna rip your little bone's eevee" as soon as they said that i flinched i didnt know what to do next all i knew is that theese to kids are gonna tell the ape and im doomed after that. As soon as i thought all hope was gone for me Crystal spoke to them "now Tiffany and Veronica would you really tell on the new guy?" and they responded,"Yes" they were using their adorable face on her while i was there waiting to meet my passed and nothing happened then i saw Jack,my heart was beating so fast it was probably 5 beats per second but he wasnt mad he was told me "so your trying to get with Crystal?" and i quickly responded "No sir im not!" trying to act brave but failing then he responded "Dont worry im not gonna kill ya i over heard you guys and i thought it was kind of funny when you then it hit me(not litterally) theese guys are helping people not hurting people.

Well thats the end of this chapter please review and i will try my best to get back at you.


	4. Fixing the mistakes on the chapter

Ok i have mistakes on all of my chapter but if it needs a space like in those long sentance i wont fix it im to is counting as chapter 4 also.

Chapter 2

mistakes Fluff was growling at the trainer not with the trainer.  
Fluff turned around not the trainer,the trainer just stood there waiting for the chance to catch him.

Chapter 3

mistakes Jack is in his teenage years and so is Crystal but abit older than Jack.  
Tiffany is the Buneary and Veronica is the Ralts.  
The Ralts isnt in the teenage years she's around Fluff's and Star's age(Fluff is 11 and so is Star)  
Oh and the buneary to.

This story will be short,not to long since im using google docs (i cant trust it,it makes the mistakes!) but yet i will still use it for the fan fics.

Review and i will get back at you at 1 point.


	5. Chapter 5 A new annoying friend!

In this chapter Fluff changes his name but not for long because it will confuse me but anyways you guys probably want to read (or not) till the end of it.

**Disclaimer** I dont own Pokemon

**Bold=moves**

blah blah you know the rest

_Fluff's _ _POV_

Its now been one week since i joined the team and everything was confusing in Eterna Forest,Sean said he had a map but i dont beleive him,Tiffany and Veronica wont leave me alone because im the closest to their age,and Jack has been trying to get with Crystal but the two demons (tiffany and veronica) wont let one day Tiffany asked me a question that got everyone said what i thought i wouldve told them the first time I talked to them,"What's your name?" and then i thought for a while, if i tell them my name is Fluff they will be laughing their asses off so i had to think of a name quickly.I told her,"ummm its uhhh Silver,yea Silver the eevee," and then i heard Veronica say,"so Silver...another name that's a color so its true! SilverxCrystal!" Then both Crystal and Il said in unusion "NO!" then looked at eachother and said,"STOP THAT! QUIT COPYING ME!" then Jack walked towards them laughing his ass said,"you guys sound like a married couple," Crystal the walked up to him and slapped him on the face and it left a red paw mark on his face.I just stood there with my jaw near the floor (not litterally) in astonishment.

Few hours later

(Still at Fluff's POV)

The enraged Crystal calmed down with some help with Sean who i disliked the most but i had to bear with him.I went around to look around the forest and guess who popped out like a screamer, If you guessed Tiffany or Veronica your just out of your mind,Jack just appears out of the bushes saying,"So i heard you like mudkips," which scared me half to i got my breath back I told him,"Your...a asshole you know that," He went up to Jack and punched him in the then heard a noise,it sounded like this,"OOF"(omg justin bidoof is gonna appear!)

Fluff went around to go see and the saw the Bidoof stuck in a then replied,"Should we eat him?"I then replied,"NO! what are you,a fucking cannible?" Jack just simply nodded and i was like,"so i have a friend thats a cannible?" and Jack just nodded then helped the bidoof to surface and he then said the worst thing i can hear from a bidoof,"Can i join your team?huh,huh,huh?" I just simply facepawed and took him to was all up for having a bidoof while im just there staring in astonishment. The bidoof was slow mentally and litterally and lagged us behind alot.I beleive he said his name was Chewy(Chewbaka :{D) and he hated taking the easy way so Sean did something USEFULL for once and put him in the pokeball.

Thats all for this chapter and it took me loger than an hour to finish this because im lazy like that.

Anyways Review and i will get back at you.


	6. Chapter 6 Star's part of the story

I am tired of theese damn reviews about being "THIS STORY IS TERRIBLE"and all of that you like dont even type it,its a fucking waste of your damn time and i wont give a damn got it?And if you dont like it at all ok it wasnt meant for you ima just end this damn story in the next few chapters because of this damn rageing about how much it sucks i know it does no need to remind me.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own pokemon i just own the names-know what i didnt even make the names so whats the point of typing that.

**Bold****moves**

etc you know the rest.

Also ima be spaceing a whole line when someone talks or something like thinking from now on.

_Star__'__s_ _POV_

I was walking around the village when I saw the bushes rustle or something.

"I wonder what that can be.." I said to I walked towards it I saw some blood on the floor.I was suprised at this because this village is very peaceful, but then again some other pokemon do come from no where and cause a racket.I went to the bush and I saw a Quilava near a little weak quilava looked like it was taunting the Eevee so i had to stop it.

I yelled at the Quilava,"Hey leave that kid alone!"

The Quilava turned around with a develish smirk,"so you want me to stop huh?Your a cute little one maybe i can do something with you instead of this weakling,"He said in a perverted voice.

I shreiked but i was willing to fight for this little Eevee.I got into a battle pose then he said,

"Little girly wanna fight? Ok more fun for Zel~" I used **Quick****Attack** to get near him then used a **Shadow****ball** on his back to get hi off said,  
"You used ranged attacks i see..."He then used a Ember at me and i quickly jumped out of the way.I used **Tackle** then he got knocked out.I then muttered,

"What a weak man."Then i went to the Eevee who was shaking like crazy.I hugged the Eevee to calm it eevee then said,

"I was so scared, i thought he was gonna do something nasty with me," The eevee had a soft girlish voice.I told the eevee,  
"are you a girl or not?"The eevee just did a nod I asked her,

"Do you have a home?"

"no..."

"Do you have a family?"

"no..."When I heard that a thought came into my mind,  
"Do you want to come with me?"It felt odd for me to ask this to someone i barely even knew.

I wonder what my parents will think.I used illusion to change into a Charmander to carry her and i walked to my i entered I yelled,  
"MOM! I found a orphan eevee can we keep him?"  
She replied,"What a orphaned eevee?"  
"Yes!What did i say?"  
"Bring the Eevee over here"I took the eevee to my mom. As soon as she saw the eevee she gasped.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT!?"  
"It was under attack so I helped it and I thought it would be good idea to bring her here."  
"oh so its a she?"  
"Yea"  
"Whats her name?"  
I then thought,_I__never__bothered__asking_.

"Umm i dont know actually."I turned to the eevee,

"whats your name?"  
"its...Leaf"She responded.I thrn told her,  
"Well welcome to a new family and a new home! But we need to patch up those bleeding spots..."I then pointed to her paws and there was dried up blood.

Anyways thats all for now review anf next chapter will be one with Fluff.


	7. Chapter 7 i got no title :I

Ima now skip the normal intro thing of disclaimer stuff and all.Excuse me if I spell anything wrong im not the best speller.Im more Mexican than American.

Ima timeskip to like when Star and Fluff are 18 or something now.

_Fluff__'__s_ _POV_

Its been forever since ive seen the others from the team.I remember ditching Chewy like it was yesterday.We lost him the second day we got him because his family...

~Flashback~

I yelled,"C'mon Chewy!Your slower than my grandpa!"  
He said,"Im trying to catch up!"  
"Hey its your fault for not being fit."I sighed,"Fine i'll push you the way there."  
Just then a Bibarel came out of nowhere and hit me with its tail.I was pushed a few feet back and then fell to my knee's.  
I told it,"Wow your tough"  
The Bibarel spoke in a voice that sounded girly,"Damn right im tough you weakling!"  
I told the Bibarel,"You a female right?"  
"Yes and stop bullying my little brother."She said in a harsh tone.  
Suprisingly Sean wasnt doing nothing at this so i just gave him the "Your gonna die" look.Neither was the whole team which suprised me because even Jack would've done something at this point.

I told the bibarel,"If you want take him,we will miss him alot but not to much."

She then said,"Oh will you now?"  
"Yes,"I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Fine!"She said that and took Chewy.We never saw him again.

~End of Flashback~

I then muttered even though there was no one around to hear me,"Good times indeed..."

I sat down by a nearby tree which were hard to find ontop of Mt Coronet.(The place where it snows before you near Palkia/Dialga/Giratina depends which version you have)

I have been on this mountain for days doing nothing.My trainer left to another region and left the team behind as soon as we beat the elite four. I stayed a eevee while Tiffany evolved to a Lopunny and Veronica evolved into a Gardevoir.I wondered why Sean never evolved me but its all behind me now.Crystal is still the same Espeon as she was before and Jack is well...still Jack.We were all left at Twinleaf town where we were a small target to trainers who wanted new pokemon,but Sean did something useful and didnt release us but I told jack to put me in the pokeball and release me so I have a chance of being captured which was odd for me but whatever.Ive traveled miles just to get to Mt Coronet for no reason.I am still weaker than Jack but stronger than everyone else.I went to go get a pile of grass so i can lay down on and relax for abit.(The place has alot of grass but ima pretend it has a limited suply like only a few peices of it.)I went for the search of grass like Indy for the lost arc.(random movie reference :D)As i was searching for some grass i saw this pokemon getting attacked by some other pokemon.

I told myself as I saw,"do not get involved with this,Do not get involved with this"

Leaving you peoples at a cliff hanger MUHAHAHA


	8. Chapter 8 STORY DISCONTINUED

Fluff and star is now discontinued now because i lost interest in it.

Sorry if you did like it (doubt) but yea alot of people hated it and im see;ing the plot is going like a different fic so yea.

Thats all for now .w. gonna keep writing the adventure as a pokemon trainer 1 though.  
I'm just trying to remember parts so ima be playing Pokemon Red,I wont update fast because of that.


End file.
